User blog:Cfp3157/Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Review
There has been an awakening...and it has been amazing! Star Wars has been and always will be the ultimate franchise, and with the newest entry we've seen there's still many adventures and turbulations to be had in a galaxy far, far away. Visiting beloved characters and themes but reinvigorating the series with fresh faces and stronger ideas, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens has asserted itself as a strong film in its' own right but paying tribute to the movies we all know and love. Part 1: The Characters Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, C-3P0, R2-D2, and Luke Skywalker; all return to support and elevate this new generation of Star Wars fans. Harrison Ford in particular gives it his best shot; donning his classic jacket and beside Chewie, Ford's supporting role in the franchise shows the wise and intelligent decision to hand the film over to the new ensemble. Without spoiling anything, Ford's performance here gives us something we'd never expect from Han Solo; emotional narrative heft. Carrie Fisher's return as General Leia is thankfully reduced to a more suppotring position, while the two beloved droids and Jedi Master Skywalker are all sent to cameo roles that will no doubt be expanded upon in future installments. But cast-wise, the strongest performances come from our two main leads, the former stormtrooper Finn and the scavenger Rey. Finn's backstory is simple and to-the-point, leaving much of the character up to Boyega's skill as an actor. And boy does he deliver; Boyega perfectly portrays Finn's conflicted emotions between fleeing from the devastating First Order or staying to protect his newfound friends. Meanwhile, Daisy Ridley gives us the best performance in the entire film second to Adam Driver (I'm getting there). Unlike Ridley, we understand Ridley's characters more from the now then from the past. Finn is the first character we truly meet, and learn about him from that point. Meanwhile, Rey's background is left unexplained and left in the air, forcing us to imagine and question her surprising selflessness and motives. It's two polar opposites character wise, but the writing and performances make them work splendidly together. Oscar Isaac's performance as Poe Dameron is confident and taken in stride, providing both relief in tense situations (not all of it comical) and serving as Finn's gateway to his path as a hero. The Force isn't just strong with the heroes. Adam Driver gives a standout performance as Kylo Ren, a powerful new Sith in the First Order and Knights of Ren. Unlike his predesscor Darth Vader, Ren isn't a faceless evil and threat. Rather, we see a vulnerable and conflicted side of the villain. Much like Vader, he's an intimidating and awe-inspiring force of the Dark Side. Ren's volatile and explosive one minute, while cold and calculating the next. Much like the heroes, you can see that Ren is going to evolve from in a very particular moment I won't spoil. Overall, the characters, their interactions with one another, and the deeply complex evolutions we can see about to take place all make this one of the film's strongest aspects. Han, Luke, and Leia- meet Finn, Poe, and Rey, the next generation of heroes to love and adore. Darth Vader, your reputation will not be stained by this new and enticing villain. Rating: 5 out of 5 Part II: The Presentation In a world muddled with computer generated imagery, whether perfectly performed or messily added on, Force Awakens delivers an eye-catching spectacle from practical effects of the past while truly displaying how much technology could add onto the experience. Beautiful transitions, awe-inspiring space scenes, and a set that seems to come to life before your very eyes, all set to a subtle but poignant John Williams score all add to the experience. The galaxy feels alive and reinvigorated, with a personal touch from Abram's directing that displays both his love of the franchise and his wish to leave an untainted legacy. The make-up and cinemetography are exactly what you'd expect from Star Wars; grand in scale and imagination but never feeling distant or too far-fetched. However, that serves as one of few flaws with the film; in terms of special effects and presentation, there is little here to truly leave an impression as groundbreaking like the original trilogy. But in the film's defense, the effects' also get an upgrade because of that; they aren't the focus of the story or the most memorable moments, and instead highlight the script and the characters around them by putting these people and moments in fascinating places. Ultimately, in terms of effects, Force Awakens delivers in a satisfying and rewarding visual experience. However, on a pure technical scale, it doesn't offer up anything that truly feels overwhemingly awesome or mouth-gaping. But the scenes always come to life and nothing feels fake or inorganic, while Williams' more subtle and nuanced score highlights all the other many strengths of the film. Rating: 3.5 out of 5 Part III: The Plot "Luke Skywalker has vanished." And with those four words, we're brought into an entirely different galaxy then the one we left all the way back in 1983. Giving us the dramatic and emotional heft of Empire Strikes Back, the fun and adventurous nature of A New Hope, and the grand scale and stakes of Return of the Jedi, the script of Force Awakens is one of the strongest aspects of this new addition to the franchise. Abrams' writing and love of the space opera trascends itself from page to picture, the latter taking over every once and awhile, giving us some of the best narrative aspects of the trilogy beforehand. As I previosly mentioned, much of the first act of the film consists of background and setting up our film. What we're given is an informing but brief introduction to our new Star Wars universe. The First Order has arrived in the ashes of the Galactic Empire, and the Galactic Republic works alongside the Resistance to put an end to them. All the while, the entire galaxy is seeking Luke Skywalker, a legend made living that has all-but disappeared from this very existence. And that is all the plot I will be giving you. What transpire after this initial set-up is an entirely unique and refreshing telling of new characters. This script pays heavy tribute to the greatness of the original trilogy- which is both a good and bad thing. On the former, this provides a sense of nostalgia and pure glee that makes Star Wars so fun and beloved in the first place- the same characters you grew up with return and are just as much fun now as they were then. But on the other hand, there are some moments where the nostalgia and galore are used as a crutch to briefly explain a certain aspect of the film. This shows itself strongly in the third act- I won't say how, but it does. On occasion, the nostalgia and Abrams' pure love of Star Wars tends to be placed above perfect scriptwriting. However, those moments are few and far between, as well as overall welcomed. The overall plot of the film is strong, providing enough homage to the previous trilogy to remain in the Star Wars canon but giving us enough development and pace to give us a great standalone film. Rating: 4 out of 5 Final Verdict Ultimately, Star Wars: The Force Awakens is a welcome addition to an already beloved franchise. A modern classic truly, the flaws of Force Awakens in terms of the satisfying but not groundbreaking effects and usage of nostalgia as an occasional handrail are overwhelmed by the strong script, breath-taking visuals, John Williams' improved score, and the characters brought alive by excellent performance. For the sake of avoiding spoilers, I'll only say one thing about Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens: The Force is strong with this one. I'm Cfp reporting to you from nowhere important, have a good evening, and May the Force Be With You! OVERALL RATING: 4.5 OUT OF 5 Category:Blog posts